


FanCover for "The Act of Creation Will Be Your Salvation" by scifigrl47

by quietintherain



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fanart, scifigrl47, the act of creation will be your salvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 17:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11674122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietintherain/pseuds/quietintherain
Summary: I love this story, and I found this quick painting I did ages ago for it. It made me remember (and re-read!) this amazing story, so I am posting it as a small gift to scifigrl47.





	FanCover for "The Act of Creation Will Be Your Salvation" by scifigrl47

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scifigrl47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Act of Creation Will Be Your Salvation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/401961) by [scifigrl47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/pseuds/scifigrl47). 




End file.
